my poor little girl
by aiyensakura02
Summary: Mikan Sakura, the gakuen alice's new deadly weapon, and Natsume Hyuuga knows what THEY had been doing to her. She lost time for her black cat. Black cat is freakin' worried. Wonder now what our hero Natsume'll do to help his poor little girl. ONESHOT


**PRESENTING MY FIRST ONESHOT…**

**I WROTE THIS BECAUSE**: I really wanted to make a oneshot. For the past few weeks, I've been writing the chappies of SO SICK INLOVE and LIFTED BY AN ANGEL, and although I'm having good feedbacks in both, there are times when I just feel bored. Don't get me wrong, I still love my two fics. Just want to break the monotony I guess.

**I GOT THE IDEA WHEN: **I was practicing, not to mention reawakening, my badminton skills because intramurals will be coming up soon. Plus there will be this interschool badminton cup that I will be participating a week after. My school got me busy with too much academics, that's why sports people in here only get to play and do there sport when there's a would be competition. But I'm definitely happy I'm back on the court, although my body right now aches so much.

**DEDICATED TO: **All the reader's and reviewers of my fics. Thank you minna-san!!!!

**MESSAGE: THIS ONESHOT IS PARTLY MY APOLOGY FOR STILL NOT HAVING UPDATES IN MY TWO OTHER FANFICS. I HAVE REASONS FOR THAT GUYS, BUT THEN AGAIN, I'M REALLY SO SORRY. **

**GOMEN.GOMEN.GOMEN.GOMEN.GOMEN.GOMEN.GOMEN.GOMEN.GOMEN.GOMEN.GOMEN.GOMEN.GOMEN.**

**DISCLAIMER: **Not mine. Don't own it. Never will.

**MY POOR LITTLE GIRL**

5. . . . . . . .

4. . . . . . .

3. . . . . .

2. . . . .

1. . . .

RRRRIIIIINNNNNGG!!!!!!!!!

Natsume Hyuuga automatically rose from his seat and ran swiftly past the chairs and his classmates that now crowded the exit door.

_You're not escaping this time. _Natsume thought in his mind. An hour before the end of the class, he had been secretly watching, with the aid of his trusty manga of course, the idiot who made him experience many sleepless nights. She was avoiding him for weeks, or should we say, have no time for him these past few weeks. Always with something to do, and he knew what it was all too well.

Natsume quickly spotted the brunette, now almost running through the corridors with her school bag. He managed to shove many people out of the way, mostly with just a glare as they always know that bumping into him was not a good idea. Quickly, like his feet were always, he lunged himself to the girl determined to catch up. Then he caught her wrist.

"What the-" Mikan turned around in time to see the burning crimson orbs of the black cat. "Natsume."

"And were do you think you're going polka?" He asked in authority.

"You're not my dad pervert." She quickly spitted out.

"That's not the right answer."

Mikan sighed, Natsume tightened his grip. "You know where Natsume, of all people."

"Why are you doing this?" He asked angrily.

Mikan smiled bitterly. "I wanted to protect everyone of course." Natsume's eyes narrowed. "And it's not like I have any choice."

"He's your dad for God's sake!" He hissed back.

"That only makes more sense."

"You're not doing this."

"I'm sorry, but I have to." With that, she activated her alice.

Natsume's body froze. _Shadow manipulating._ He thought.

"You already copied all the alices." Natsume said, still immobile.

"He asked me to. I'm sorry Natsume." Mikan said while turning her back and walking away.

"I don't want you to." Natsume said almost forcing the word out. Mikan stopped dead on her tracks. She looked outside the windows of the corridor, facing the sunset. Natsume gazed at her. Her skin being touched by the crimson sunlight, her eyes sparkling by the view, her now frail body perfect for a girl but still evidently worn out. His mind just tried to remember everything. Then she smiled.

"Ne Natsume-kun, see you in class tomorrow." With that she left. Minutes after, Natsume felt the powers freezing him slowly weakening. Soon, his body was free again.

_Baka. _He murmured.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Natsume went by the sakura tree. The night was unusually cold and silent, but his mind was too lost to notice. He was standing with his back leaning against the tree trunk, hands on his pockets and his eyes were pinned to the starry sky.

His thoughts were all focused into one stupid baka girl.

She was right. All this time, he knew what things were going on about her. He knew it more than anyone else, even more than her best friend Hotaru he guessed. She was on with mission trainings. Freakin' mission trainings. It was last year when her true identity spilled out.

Mikan Sakura- sole daughter of the headmaster of Gakuen Alice and the leader of the Anti-Alice Organization. Big time parents who were big time enemies. What a life.

It was already understood that since Mikan was under the premises of the Academy, she would take her father's side- and she did. The result, with Mikan Sakura's powerful alice inheritance, she was in progress to be the Academy's new deadly weapon.

He knew what they were doing to her; he went through that hell himself. They would train her secretly, away from everybody until she masters every single martial arts technique available in this world. They would force out all the possible potential and alice that she got until it would be enough to kill battalions of trained men in a flick of a finger. They would inject her with countless drugs to maximize her power creating her like a tamed but vicious monster. They would place her with numerous controlling devices in able to channel out in level the power that they want. And for the finality, they would make her act like a normal teenage alice in front of everyone. The hell of the hells.

He knew too what Mikan was facing everyday. The great pain she feels everytime she pushes all her powers out. The worn out body being injected with all sorts of drugs all the time. The agony of being beaten up into Kami-sama-knows-what by all sorts of dangerous weapons and alices. And most of all, the hardships in mastering a façade to make yourself ordinary like the other alices were.

_That Idiot._ Natsume cursed in his mind. He wasn't mad at Mikan- that would be the last thing that he'll feel. He was pissed how she could turn him into nuts. Always worried like insane, though not evident to everyone. Natsume sighed.

_What am I supposed to do now?_ He asked himself. Get her out of the training? He can but he'll kill himself in the process. The Academy will never let him intervene- not when they could manufacture a deadly ally and protector. The opportunist bastards. No, he can't stop her from getting into missions. There's no possible way.

"Damn!" He cursed aloud. He checked the clock tower. It was 10:00 pm. Mikan always finishes her trainings by 9:00 pm (information acquired from, uhm, black cat's stalking… Ahehehe).

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

For some unexplainable reason, Natsume's feet carried him into his little girl's room.

He rolled his eyes. _Great, I'm in her place, now what?!?_

Natsume leaned his back on Mikan's door.

5. . . . . . . .

4. . . . . . .

3. . . . . .

2. . . . .

1. . . .

_The hell I care, I'm going inside._ He thought. Much to his surprise, the first thing that greeted his sight was his little girl curled on the floor shaking.

"Mikan!" His mind was panic-stricken. He quickly reached down to the floor to where Mikan was.

"Natsume." Mikan said as he saw him. It was spur of the moment when she just hugged him tightly almost seeking for comfort.

Natsume was surprised with her sudden actions, still, he hugged her back with his other hand comforting and stroking her back. He could feel her wet hair by his skin.

Mikan still hugged him tight. She was shaking all over and her body was trembling. "My insides feel like burning. I, I can't take it anymore." She broke into silent tears that she struggled to hold back.

"Baka! What drug did you take again?!?"

Mikan's body was numbing. "Natsume." She called out.

Natsume's mind was racing. Surely, something they made her take caused this. He quickly scanned her room and saw many kinds of bottles, pills, and injections by the closet. Searching by his eyes, he spotted a blue-tinted bottle container. He carefully placed Mikan on her bed and ran for the bottle. As far as he remembered, that bottle contained a powerful pain killer and stabilizer- the only thing he could think of to use. He hastily opened it and took out a pill.

"Take this." He ordered to the sweating Mikan.

Mikan obeyed, immediately swallowing the pill. She closed her eyes and made a series of breaths. Natsume sighed in relief. He crashed down on the bed beside Mikan. Mikan's breathing slowly turned to normal. Natsume tucked her in her blankets and adjusted her pillows. He plopped beside her, one hand supporting his head. Mikan looked at her. They stared in each other for minutes. At last, Natsume wiped the sweat out of Mikan's face, gave a smirk, and then went to pinch her nose.

"Ouch." Mikan said while slapping Natsume's hand.

"You need another pill for that pinch polka?" He replied sarcastically.

"Perverted bastard." Mikan smiled. "Arigato."

Natsume tauntingly raised a brow. "For what?"

Mikan rolled her eyes. "Nothing."

Natsume smiled his rare ones. "You're welcome." Natsume wrapped her arms around Mikan's petite body. "Polkadots."

"Bloody pervert." She let herself to be pulled closer to him.

"I can't stop them from putting you into missions." Natsume said changing his tone.

"Yeah, me neither."

"That's not the point."

"I know." She replied playfully.

"You stupid baka idiot." He kissed her in the forehead. "Why can't you just talk properly?"

"Look who's talking. And by the way pervert, was that a good night kiss?" Natsume gave an evil smirk. "Well, good-"

He was cut off when Natsume her mouth with his. Having weak defenses with his lips, she gave in and well –smiley face- responded just as passionately to it.

Finally, they broke apart.

"What was that for?" Mikan asked now catching her breath.

Natsume smirked yet again. "You were asking for a good night kiss polka."

"You pervert. I didn't mean you to kiss me." Mikan said while pinching his cheeks.

"You enjoyed it though."

"Well yeah." Mikan automatically slapped her face in realization. _What the hell did I say?!?_

Natsume's smirk grew into a smile. "See?"

"Whatever."

Natsume tucked himself under Mikan's blanket and wrapped his arms around her waist.

Mikan blushed a bit.

"Sleeping time now polka." Natsume said.

"Yeah. So why are you still here?"

"Baka. I'm sleeping here."

"You're what?!?" Mikan asked, shocked and confused.

"You heard me. Now sleep."

"What's with you sleeping here with me?"

"Payment for helping you." Natsume said. _'I'll be here to make sure you're fine.'_

"But-"

"Shut up or do you want my lips to seal that noisy mouth?"

Mikan smiled playfully. "That could be a good option." Suddenly, Mikan's eyelids were starting to get heavy. She closed her eyes. "Good night Natsume-kun."

Natsume wrapped her in his arms tightly. "Yeah, good night."

------------------------------------------------------------

Natsume stared at the sleeping brunette in his arms. "Sleep tight little girl. You'll stay in my arms tonight... no, forever...

…**The end…  
**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**FIRST ONESHOT DONE…**

**That was sweet… Right??? I was practically happy with this fic. I do hope you guys like it. It's my first oneshot so I'm not expecting all good feedbacks. Just tell me if you found mistakes, it helps a lot for me honestly. Thank you for reading, but you might as well spend some extra effort and review. Ahehehe…**

**NOTE: Me still working for the next chaps of SO SICK INLOVE and LIFTED BY AN ANGEL. Busy busy busy. **

**Reviews are motivations so please drop me some.**

**Love lots,**

**-aiyensakura02**


End file.
